Gekisou Sentai Carranger
was Toei's 20th production of the Super Sentai television series. Its footage was used in the American Power Rangers Turbo. Carranger was unique in its nature, due to being a Sentai series that is portrayed as a parody of the Sentai genre itself. Plot Dappu, a young alien from the planet Hazard, is forced to leave his home after it is destroyed by the Universal Reckless Driving Tribe Bowzock, a gang of wild thugs who run rampant throughout the universe by causing chaos on planets before ultimately blowing them up. Dappu has knowledge of "Carmagic", a special magic connected to five "car constellations" that give great power. When the Bowzock decide their next target of destruction as Earth, Dappu discovers the power of the five constellations within five beings on the planet, who possess Carmagic within them and the ability to harness the power into becoming the Gekisou Sentai Carranger which can stand up to the space thugs. The five turn out to be five workers at the Pegasus Garage who unknowingly had chosen these constellations as their "dream cars" they ultimately wish to build. When Dappu enters into their lives, they are forced to become the Carranger and stand up to the Bowzock...whether they want to or not! As battle with the Bowzock escalates, the Carranger's problems become aggravated as many unknown, unexpected factors enter into the conflict, including an alien officer with an obsession with traffic safety greater than the team, a malicious instructor, a troublemaking alien fangirl and even a villain falling for a member of the team! Yet with all the crazy factors and problems they face, everything eventually comes to be tied together towards one force: an interstellar mastermind with a twisted plot regarding the Earth's destruction! Characters Carrangers Other Heroes Allies *Hazardian Dapp *Souichirou Tenma *Yoshie Tenma *Ichitarou Tenma *Sigue *Sigtarou *Speed King Max/KK Esu (9) *Imotaku *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger Universal Reckless Driving Tribe Bowzock *Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus (35-47)/Exhaus Super-Strong (48) *President Gynamo *Beauty Zonnette/Vanity Mirror Fanbelt *Instructor Ritchihiker (16-28)/RitchiRitchihiker (28-31) *Deputy Leader Zelmoda *Inventor Grotch *BB Saloon **ZokuBlue **ZokuGreen **ZokuYellow **ZokuPink **Space Cockroach Goki-chan (5-48) **JJ Jetton (1-16) *Combatant Wumpers *Gorotsuki **BB Donpa (2) **RR Rii (3) **MM Mogu (4 & 5) **QQ Kyuutan (6) **NN Nerenko (7) **YY Bingo (8) **YY Gonza (8) **LL Onene (10) **PP Rappa (11) **(Revived) UU Wurin (12 & 13) **ZZ Zeri (17) **OO Oopa (18) **HH Deo (19) **WW Waritcho (20) **AA Abanba (21) **CC Chakko (22) **VV Gorin (23) **TT Terurin (24) **DD Donmo (26) **XX Mileno (27) **HH Wasshoishoi (28) **ZZ Gyuri (32) **UU Ussu (33) **FF Munchori (34) **GG Boon (35) **BB Koiya (36) **PP Chiipuri (38) **SS Sutatanzo (Carranger vs. Ohranger) **CC Patchoone (39) **OO Batton (40) **MM Shuurisukii (44) **EE Musubinofu (45) BarriCars *Meow BarriCar *Ziyoki BarriCar *Moo BarriCar *Pao BarriCar *Oink BarriCar Evilmagic Mecha *Braking (29-30)/Rebuilt Braking (31) *Norishiron 12 (37-38) **Norishiron Extra (Carranger vs. Ohranger) **Norishiron Final (46) *Sky Gigune (41-43) *Marine Zaboon (41-43) *Land Zuzoon (41-43) Others *Reckless-Driving Fire Engine (1) *Elekinta (14) Arsenal *Accel Changers & Accel Keys *Navick Blaster **Auto Blasters/Auto Punishers **Car Navick/Navick Shot *ViBlades *Giga Formula/Formula Nova **Fender Sword **Muffler Guns **Engine Cannon **Side Knuckles **Bumper Bow *Signizer/Gun Mode/Police Baton Mode *Riddle Bombs *Giga Booster/Booster Jet/Booster Cannon Vehicles *Speeder Machines **Red Speeder 1 **Blue Speeder 2 **Green Speeder 3 **Yellow Speeder 4 **Pink Speeder 5 *Polispeeder *Radiacar/RadiaCar Robo *Wild Cars **Pegasus Thunder **Dragon Crusier Mecha Episodes Songs *'''Opening 1/Final Ending: Gekisou Sentai Carranger *'Opening 2': Gekisou Sentai Carranger ~Full Accel Version~ *'Ending': Tengoku Samba *'Mecha Theme': Gekisou Gattai!! RV Robo, Victrailer Kyoudai Naru Machine, Zettai Shouri da! VRV *Kuru! Kurumagic Power! *Seishun Circuit *Kokoro no Mama ni *Ore-tachi wa Carranger *Shirobai Yarou Signalman (theme for both Signalman and Sirender) *CATCH THE WIND *Dappu no Uta Dappu! *Pegasus Thunder GO! GO! GO! *Carranger Ondo *Carranger Kagayaku *Utaou! Koutsu Anzen ~Carranger ni Nareru n ja~ *Dakara Tatakau Carranger *Yume Miru Zonette *Gekisou Taisou Carranger *Shoot! Carranger *Kazoete Battle Da! Carranger!! *Kumori Sora no Yoru Dakara *Yumemiru Love-Love Radietta *RED ZONE Battle wa BIN! BIN! BIN! *Doko Made mo, Itsu Made mo *Bousou Sentai Zokuranger *Gekisou Machine Daishugou!! *Merry Xmas! from Carranger Cast * Yūji Kishi: Kyosuke Jinnai * Yoshihiro Masujima: Naoki Domon * Yoshihiro Fukuda: Minoru Uesugi * Yuka Motohashi: Natsumi Shinohara * Atsuko Kurusu: Yoko Yagami * Mari Maruta: Dappu (voice) * Hōchū Ōtsuka: Signalman (voice) * Miki Nagasawa: Sigue (voice) * Misaki Sudō: Radietta Fanbelt/White Racer * Kiyoshi Kobayashi: VRV Master (Voice) * Ed Yamaguchi: Souichirou Tenma * Rika Nanase: Zonnette * Hiroshi Ōtake: Gynamo (voice) * Kyōsei Tsukui: Zelmonda (voice) * Takashi Nagasako: Grotch (voice) * Nobuo Tanaka: Ritchihiker (voice) * Osamu Kobayashi: Emperor Exhaus (voice) * Tomokazu Seki: HH Deeo (Voice, 19) * Shun Yashiro: WW Waritcho (Voice, 20) * Kaneta Kimotsuki: TT Terurin (Voice, 24) * Naoki Tatsuta: DD Domino (Voice, 26) Suit Actors * Kazutoshi Yokoyama: Red Racer (main), RV Robo (main), Fire Fighter, VRV Robo (main), Gynamo * Hirofumi Fukuzawa: Red Racer (sub), RV Robo (sub), VRV Robo (sub), Zelmonda * Yasuhiro Takeuchi: Blue Racer, Police Fighter * Naoki Ōfuji: Green Racer, Dump Fighter * Masaru Ōbayashi: Yellow Racer, Dozer Fighter * Motokuni Nakagawa: Pink Racer, Rescue Fighter, Sirender * Yoshinori Okamoto: Signal Man (main) (credited as O-Bitoh) * Kenji Takechi: Signal Man (sub), VRV Master (sub) * Takafumi Moriyama: VRV Master (main) * Chie Tanabe: Dappu Stage Shows * Carranger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *The commercial sequence for CarRanger, or "Eyecatch", showing a Ranger Vehicle racing forward, was kept for Power Rangers Turbo *Though without a traditional Sixth Ranger, this season possessed a wannabe Sixth in Radietta Fanbelt, a fangirl who claimed to be the "White Racer" of the season. An official Sentai fan becoming a Sixth would actually occur in Gokaiger. *This is the first of two series to change the opening theme song: from episode 14 to the end, the "Full Accel" version of the "Gekisou Sentai Carranger" is used as the theme song, with the original version only being used again in the closing credits of the final episode. The only other season to do this completely changed the entire opening. *This season possesses the first time that a mecha has interchangable parts, as shown with the bizarre formation of the Scramble Intersection Robo. While used for comedy at this time, this would foreshadow the multi-combination mechs that would become standard in Sentai starting with Gaoranger. *This is the second season with a "vs. movie" but the first to treat it as an event instead of merely an extra episode as Ohranger had. **Though Carranger was not treated as an anniversary season due to Ohranger, it would be the only one within a 5-year sequence which would have a traditional "vs movie", due to the first "vs. Super Sentai" movie appearing 5 years later with the anniversary being counted by season instead of by years since Gorenger. *While many Western fans call Carranger "The Season that saved Super Sentai" as toy sales were good enough to keep the series going, the reality was that the Super Sentai series was still under the possible threat of cancellation after Ohranger's ratings. The ratings struggled to fully recover for several series and did not fully return to a more normal viewing level until Seijuu Sentai Gingaman http://www10.atwiki.jp/shichouseiko/pages/15.html External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/car.html Gekisou Sentai Carranger] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/激走戦隊カーレンジャー Gekisou Sentai Carranger] at Japanese Wikipedia References Category:Sentai Season Category:Over-Technology *